Wake Up!
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu and Ichigo are both recovering from being injured- but how did that happen? Read and find out!


**Wake Up!**

"Kisshu? Kisshu, can you hear me?"

Kisshu started to wake up. He realized he was lying on something soft, and it felt nice. He heard someone calling his name again, but he didn't want to wake up. He didn't know why, but he somehow knew waking up wasn't going to be fun. With that in mind, he went back to sleep, not hearing the voice call his name again.

Sometime later, Kisshu started to wake up again. This time, instead of a voice, he heard sobbing. Then he heard Pai's voice say, "Ichigo, crying isn't helping you recover. And it's not going to help Kisshu much either."

_Ichigo? _Kisshu wondered, as Ichigo's voice said sadly, "I can't help it. Kish has been unconscious for five days; what if he doesn't wake up?"

Kisshu heard Pai sigh. "I know it's hard; it's hard on me too. But you're still recovering too, and crying isn't helping. Which reminds me, is your arm any better?"

"Sort of," Ichigo said sadly. Kisshu heard her sniff.

"Ichigo, if you don't stop crying, I'm going to put you to sleep," Pai said. "Which I should do anyways; you're not getting enough rest lately."

"I have to be here when Kish wakes up," Ichigo said.

Kisshu heard Pai sigh, and managed to open his eyes. He turned his head, and was shocked by what he saw. Ichigo was sitting next to him, but she looked pretty beaten up; her arm was in a sling, and she had a bandage on her forehead. "Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked. His voice was a whisper, but Ichigo still turned.

"Kish, are you awake?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, but what happened?" Kisshu whispered.

"Blondie brainwashed everyone except me," Ichigo said. "He wants you, Pai, and Taruto dead, but his machine didn't work on me. I managed to escape, and found you before the other Mews, but soon after I told you what had happened, they found us and attacked. Zakuro slammed you headfirst into the ground, and you got knocked out. I called Pai, and managed to make sure the others didn't kill you, but one of Mint's arrows hit me in the arm, and I blacked out."

Pai came over and said, "I came just after Ichigo blacked out, and managed to get you both back to the ship. I put a teleport canceler on the ship, so no one can get in. Which is good, because you've been out for five days. Ichigo woke up soon after I stopped the bleeding on her arm, but you've been out for the past five days. How are you feeling?"

"I think I'm fine," Kisshu said. He started to sit up, but Pai gently pushed him back down, and put a hand on his chest.

"You should be able to sit up, but standing's a bad idea," Pai said. "You should take it easy; you had a pretty bad head injury from being slammed into the ground."

Kisshu sighed and carefully sat up. Before he could say anything, though, Taruto teleported in and said urgently, "Someone's trying to access the ship!"

"How many?" Pai asked.

"Five," Taruto said grimly.

"Go strengthen the teleport canceler," Pai said. Taruto immediately teleported off.

"It's bad if they get in," Ichigo said. "Pai, you and Taruto are the only ones who can fight right now."

"You're right," Pai said- just as teleportation sounded. To their surprise, it was Moe and Miwa. "Hi guys," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, we came to help," Moe said. "Miwa said neither you nor Kisshu could fight, so when she sensed that you two were in danger, she said we should come."

"How did you get in?" Pai asked.

"We can teleport to Ichigo no matter where she is," Miwa said. "Teleport cancelers can't cancel out the bond we have with her."

"Wow," Kisshu said.

Taruto teleported back in, and said, "Strengthening the teleport canceler isn't going to work forever, but it'll work for about another hour."

"That's time to plan," Miwa said. "We need to protect Ichigo and Kisshu, and fight off the Mews as well."

"Wouldn't it work better to reverse the brainwash?" Moe asked.

"There's only two of us who can do that, and we have to distract Blondie," Miwa pointed out.

"An emotional shock would probably snap them out of it," Pai commented. "But what's an emotional shock that would snap them all out of it at once?"

"Unfortunately, I've got no ideas," Miwa said. "I don't know of anything that would snap everyone out of it at the same time."

"And Ichigo protecting us won't work; they already proved that they don't mind hurting her," Pai said.

"I guess we'll just have to fight," Moe said.

Kisshu sighed. "I'm tired again," he said.

"Go back to sleep," Pai said. "Ichigo, you too, you look exhausted. We can handle the Mews and Blondie."

"K…." Ichigo said. She climbed in with Kisshu as he laid back, and laid back, careful of her arm. Soon they were both asleep.

_I'm worried, _Pai told the others telepathically. _Both of them are still pretty weak. Ichigo can barely stand up, and Kisshu can't even sit up for very long. If we fail, they can't fight back._

_We just have to make sure we don't fail, then, _Moe said. _But you're right, we have to be careful. If one of the Mews sneaks off, we're going to need someone in here._

_I have a feeling they're going to teleport directly here, we may not need to worry about leaving Ichigo and Kisshu alone, _Miwa said.

Two hours later, this was proven correct, as they heard teleportation, and jumped up as the Mews and Ryou appeared. Pai, Taruto, Moe, and Miwa moved protectively in front of Ichigo and Kisshu, who were starting to wake up.

"Give Ichigo back," Ryou said.

"Or what?" Miwa asked.

"Or we'll kill you," Zakuro said.

"Good luck trying," Moe said. "We're not going to let you hurt Ichigo again. Why do you even want her back? You're just going to brainwash her or kill her."

"I wouldn't do that," Ryou said. "I just want to reverse whatever Kisshu did to make her love him."

"Then explain why you brainwashed the other Mews," Miwa said. "I don't think that they would have attacked Ichigo like that if they weren't brainwashed. And they all have blank eyes; I know you did something to them, Blondie."

"Besides, Kisshu didn't do anything to Ichigo; she chose to love him," Moe said. "We're not going to let you break them apart."

Ryou smirked. "We'll see," he said, and turned to the Mews. "Get them."

The Mews lunged forward, and Moe, Miwa, Pai, and Taruto took out their weapons. While they were fighting, however, Ryou snuck around them, and went over to Ichigo. "Come back with us, Ichigo," he said. "You know you don't belong with him."

"I belong wherever Kish is, and like it or not, I'm staying here," Ichigo said. "I would never go back with you, not after you told the other Mews to attack me."

"They were just trying to make sure you didn't get kidnapped," Ryou said. "I'm sure it was just an accident."

"Mint aimed an arrow directly at me, and if I hadn't dodged, it would have gone through my heart," Ichigo said. "Forget it, Blondie. There's nothing you can say that will get me to come back with you."

Ryou snarled and grabbed her injured arm, causing her to cry out. "If you won't come back on your own, I'll force you," he snarled.

"Let me go!" Ichigo cried. "That hurts!"

Moe and Miwa heard this, but before they could get there, Kisshu summoned one of his swords and stabbed Ryou in the arm, causing him to let go of Ichigo, who was crying. Kisshu took Ichigo in his arms as Moe and Miwa stormed over, grabbed Ryou, and teleported out. Looking over, Kisshu saw that the other Mews were all unconscious.

Pai came over and gently took Ichigo's arm in his hand, then said, "I can heal this. Ichigo, lie back down."

Ichigo obeyed as Kisshu let go of her, and Pai put a hand on her arm. His hand began to glow, and Ichigo slowly fell asleep as he healed the reopened injury. Finally Pai took his hand away and said, "She needs to sleep off the healing, but she'll be feeling better when she wakes up. You should get some more rest, Kisshu; we'll take care of the Mews."

"K," Kisshu said. He settled back and fell back to sleep, feeling Pai tuck him and Ichigo in.

The next time Kisshu woke up, Ichigo was playing with his hair. "Kish, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I think I'm a little better," Kisshu said. He sat up, and said, "My legs still feel kind of shaky, though. What about you?"

"My arm doesn't hurt, but I still can't stand up for very long," Ichigo said. "Pai and Miwa reversed the brainwashing on the other Mews, and they're currently getting the Mew Aqua for your planet. And Moe and Miwa killed Ryou."

"Good riddance," Kisshu said.

Ichigo smiled, then said, "Pai says you'll all be living on Earth now that Ryou's dead; do you want to come live with me?"

"Yay!" Kisshu said.

Ichigo smiled happily. "I'll take that as a 'yes'," she said. "I decided to stop working at Café Mew Mew, though. After everything that's happened, I'm not really comfortable around Mint and Zakuro anymore. I know Lettuce and Pudding fought being brainwashed, but Lettuce told me Mint and Zakuro didn't. I don't really know why, but I don't really want to be around them anymore."

"That's fine," Kisshu said.

Ichigo smiled. "Pai's going to wait till we've recovered, and then go heal Cyniclonia," she said. "And then he's going to be living with us too; you and I get to sleep together."

"Yay!" Kisshu said happily. "Now I can't wait to live with you!"

"I'm glad," Ichigo said, and kissed him.

**I know it's too short, but I like it. Please Review!**


End file.
